Best Friends Forever?
by JennyPenny1014
Summary: Hey fans! Thhis is a story that has nothing to do with anything on ff. But everyone could enjoy and connect to please read! This is A Matthew Production! To find out more look inside! JennyPenny1014 approved! XD
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Guys. Sorry that I didn't update yet. _**

**_My bro wrote this AMAZING story. I really want to post it for him. It is based on a true story, and it is very touching. So here you guys go. Enjoy this story that most of you can probably connect to._**

**Best Friends Forever?**

**Scene 1**

"What is the answer to question five Steve?" asked his teacher, Ms. Lawrence. Steve was in second grade and he hated math. While Ms. Lawrence was a good teacher, Steve could not concentrate. Realizing that Ms. Lawrence called on him, Steve leaned forward and replied, "The answer is ten." Steve bit the end of the pencil as he waited for Ms. Lawrence to respond. Ms. Lawrence, "Very good Steve," and called on John for the next answer. Steve signed and looked at the clock. It was only 2:45 p.m. "Come on clock, move faster!" Steven said to himself. Time always went slow in school, nut today was especially slow. Each tick on the clock seemed like an hour instead of one second. "Stop looking at the clock and pay attention Steve!" Ms. Lawrence demanded. While Ms. Lawrence seemed upset with him, Steve was her favorite, and winked at him. Steve looked back at his messy homework but quickly found himself staring at the clock again. "This is the longest fifteen minutes ever!!" Steve said to himself. Steve was excited because in fifteen minutes school would be over and he would be able to go to Bob's house.

**_This is short. I know that. But it was a school assignment and it is supposed to be. There are several scenes though. I'll post the other ones either later or throughout the weekend. I hope you enjoy this!_**

**A Matthew Production**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! As promised, here is the 2nd scene!!_**

**Scene 2**

_Steve and Bob ad been friends since preschool. They met in the front of the school when their parents dropped them off. The preschool teacher first thought they were brothers. Both boys were the same height, had brown hair, brown eyes, and a worried look on their faces. Both boys because insteant friends._

Steve quickly gathered his books and ran to the bus line. On the way, he almost ran over the hall monitor and three kindergarteners. Steve slowed down once he reached the Principal's office, but once he passed the door he started to run again. Steve did not stop until he reached the gym door.

"What took you so long?" Bob said with a smile on his face. Bob and Steve's classrooms were on the opposite sides of the school. They always raced to see who got there first. Bob usually won because he did not have to pass by the Principal's office. Both boys high-fived each other and walked to the bs line. When their bus number was called, they went to their favorite seat, which was in the front of the bus. They excitedly began planning the rest of the afternoon.

**_There you go. I'll post the next chapter later! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry about the spelling chapters. I posted the story, not my bro. So any errors are my fault, and don't hold it against the story. 100 percent me! _**

**_As promised, here is the 3nd scene!!_**

**Scene 3**

"Is this your stop, Bob?" Steve asked while he started to get up. "Yes," Bob answered while he started to stand up too. Steve and Bob got off the bus and started running to Bob's house. Steve loved to go to Bob's house. While Steve's house was okay, Bob's house was amazing. Bob had a pool table, a huge swimming pool and every video game a kid could want. They never could decide what to do first.

When Bob's house became visible, Steve thought he saw a "For Sale" sign on the lawn with a word printed across it. "What is on your lawn?" Steve asked as he was squinting to see. "I don't see anything," Bob lied.

Steve started to run to Bob's house to see what was on the lawn. He couldn't believe his eyes. "SO...SOL...SOLD." He walked back to Bob and yelled, "why didn't you tel me that you were moving?" Bob did not answer.

**_There you go. I'll post the next scene now! Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Sorry about the spelling chapters. I posted the story, not my bro. So any errors are my fault, and don't hold it against the story. 100 percent me! _**

**_As promised, here is the 4th scene!!_**

**Scene 4**

"Bob answer me!" Steve screamed. Steve still did not get an answer from Bob. "How come you did this? Why didn't you tell me?" Steve thought his world was falling apart. He did not know why something like this was happening to him.

Bob kept looking at the ground. He kicked a rock near his foot and almost began to cry. "My grandmother is sick and she can not live alone anymore," Bob began to explain. "We need to move into a bigger house so that she can move in with us. I'm moving to Rockville Center."

Steve was still in shock. He did not hear a word Bob said. Steve kept on thinking of himself, "What about me? What am I going to do?" Steve looked at Bob and asked, "Wait, when are you moving?" "Tomorrow." Bob answered. "How long did you know this for?" asked Steve. "I've known for about a month." Bob whispered. "A whole month and you never told me?" and Steve. There was no answer from Bob.

**_There you go. I'll post the next scene now! Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! Sorry about the spelling chapters. I posted the story, not my bro. So any errors are my fault, and don't hold it against the story. 100 percent me! _**

**_As promised, here is the 5th scene!!_**

**Scene 5**

"You knew for a whole month and you never said a word!" yelled Steve. Bob still did not answer. He began to cry.

Once Bob calmed down a little bit he yelled right back at Steve, "I don't have a choice! If I did I wouldn't be moving! I would rather stay here!" bob began getting angry and said, "You are selfish! My grandma is very sick and she can't live alone anymore and you only care about yourself! How do you think I feel? What kind of friend are you?!" Bob ran inside his house without another word. While Steve walked into the house Steve screamed to Bob, "I hate you!" Bob ignored him. Bob walked straight to his room, into his bed and put his head under his pillow.

**_There you go. I'll post the next scene now! Please review!_**


End file.
